


Brakes

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: Companion to "Ignition." And then there was the American agent.
Relationships: Tow Mater/Holley Shiftwell
Kudos: 4





	Brakes

It wasn't every day a technical agent like her had to go on a mission like this. Then again, waiting around on the floor had been tremendously boring. She'd finished calculated the details of the lightning to make sure none of the "lights" were hidden cameras and had been forced to actually mingle. Small talk was not the friend of a scientist, and she'd heard it all before. Weather. Sports. Pick up lines scrapped off cheaply coded websites with Comic Sans font everywhere.

And then there was the American agent.

The American agent that she really, really wanted to let drive away.

Even after Finn had reassured her, the phrase "this cannot be him" kept playing in her mind as she trudged over to the tow truck. She found the field agents to be strange enough when their cover wasn't so... so... American. So incredibly American that she hardly even believed it was American. So American that it became a parody of itself.

"H-Hello."

He replied by wiggling his eyebrows at her, and unlike so many other situations where flirting had been the best option to contact another agent, for some reason she couldn't tell if this car was being serious.

If she was any other car in any other profession, she'd insist this was a joke.

"Why _helllllo!"_


End file.
